


Cannon

by Takethepainawaybae



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Pirates, Sirens, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takethepainawaybae/pseuds/Takethepainawaybae
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cannon

The sea shook with the thunder of cannon fire, the waves crashing against the massive ships like a drunken sailor pounding against a wooden door, flags flying high into the hair while commands were called. 

Four days. Four days had gone by and yet the opposing ship had yet to be swallowed by the deep blue depths of the ocean beneath them.

“Captain! We’re taking on water!!” A sailor called out.

“Then grab a bucket and throw it out!” The pirate captain called out, their sand colored hair blowing harshly in the wind, the humidity making strands of it stick to their face. “I will not go down without a fight!”

The captain had been on this ship since they were young, only going on land when the old boat needed repairs or a restock of supplies. They knew nothing but the ocean and the warriors that sailed it. Somedays, they had hoped to retire unto land and find something more there but...

It seems as though they won’t make it to that day.

Arryn saw the enemy load the cannon, saw them aiming it directly at them.

The match was struck.

The captain held their breath.

The metal ball went right under Arryn’s feet, into their sleeping chambers, and turning it into pieces. The wood cracked like a falling tree, and sent the captain falling right through the floor and into the suffocating embrace of the sea. 

There were distant shouts, cries for Arryn to break the surface and they sure tried. Kicking back and forth, thrusting their arms down, up, down, up-

Another cannon, this one going into the water. It’s speed never slowing as it collided with their legs, looking down to see that both of their legs had gone with the metal ball, red spiraling up from the wounds as they bled. They screamed, then they panicked. They felt the water flood into their mouth, burning as it forced itself down their throat, and turning their lungs into heavy weights as they filled to the brim with the salty liquid. Their vision went fuzzy, movements weakening, distantly listening to war going on right above them- no. They were miles above, miles and miles, the ships were barely silhouettes. 

It burned. Their lungs, their eyes, their throat, their nose, their ears. To much pressure, it’s getting darker... Finally, they were forced to relax, passing out as death crept up to snatch them into the abyss.

...  
...  
...

One would think that the creatures of the ocean would swim away. The fish hid in the seaweed, the eels slid into some rocks, the whales and sharks changing their course.  
Yet... there was one.

Straying away from her pod, the human looking creature slowly creeped closer to the corpse in the water, swimming curious circles around it. Her upper half was certainly human, maybe, but the lower half was... fish. Scales. Fins. It looked like that tail was heavy, but in the water it was nothing but a way to move and mate.

A mermaid...?

She made a few clicking sounds, like a dolphin. She sounded worried, that was a lot of blood- It’s going to attract sharks. Yes, the sharks that are swimming away. The mermaid, pursed her lips in thought. Her pod might be mad but she had to save this being! Surface food or not!! 

She swam over, resisting the delicious smell of the other’s blood as she pulled them close, running her webbed fingers through their hair for a moment before resting her hand on their cheek. The sea-creature blushed, the human looked... stunning. Soft features, warrior’s eyes, adorable lips...

She cursed herself. 

The, she started humming. The hum soon turning into a song, low and heavenly. Like a call towards the sky. She held the human in a tighter embrace, her throat and her eyes glowing brighter then the sun could ever shine so far down below. Her chest was heaving, like she was breathing. 

The human corpse was soon glowing as well, and if one looked, they could see that the remains of the human’s legs were healing. The blood stopped and the would was closing, leaving uneven stubs. 

She wasn’t done yet though, and she kept singing louder and louder, making the ocean shake with just her voice for a long while. Days? Weeks? She isn’t sure. 

Eventually, she quieted, her voice falling to just above a whisper as the glow disappeared from around the two. She then was silent, quickly letting go of the human as she watched what was to happen.  
...  
The captain took a deep breath, color filling their skin once again.

Their eyes snapped open. A soundless gasp escaping them.

Arryn was alive, breathing, underwater-

And they were face to face with a siren.


End file.
